The Ultimate Cure for Hiccups
by jessica499499
Summary: This is my Spirk Valentines gift to everyone! Jim's got the hiccups and has to rely on his talented first officer to cure them. He should have known that Spock would know exactly how to make his worries disappear. Spork/Spirk. Slash. Jim/Spock. One-shot.


Jim had survived nearly being blown up the day he was born, a pissed off half Vulcan, and insane future Romulans with little more than a sore neck to show for it.

But he was sure he would not survive the hour if he didn't get rid of his hiccups soon. Pavel was the cause, the rascally little Russian; he'd gone and gotten all frustrated at the computer because it wouldn't recognize his codeword again and made the bridge crew go into hysterics.

Of course Jim was the one that laughed the loudest and the hardiest. Even Spock couldn't hide the slight twinkle of amusement in his gaze.

It wasn't until the laughter had subsided that Jim heard the first horrible little gasp slip past his lips.

*Hic*

He absolutely _loathed_ having the hiccups.

A few members of the crew stifled giggles at the Captain's expense, but no one outright laughed. (They were smarter than that.)

Jim excused himself from the bridge and made his way to his corridors with only minimum embarrassment as he continued to hiccup the whole way.

The moment he arrived at his corridors he began trying methods that had worked in the past for him.

He held his breath as long as possible, drank glass upon glass of water, eaten a spoon full of sugar, drank pickle juice, chewed gum, taken a shower, put his face in ice water, hung upside down for an hour, pulled out his tongue, and said purple dinosaur 10 times!

(Bones had recommended the last one.)

Nothing worked.

By the time Spock arrived at his quarters two hours later Jim was at his wits end.

His chest ached from his hiccups and his throat burned from a combination of several of his attempted cures.

"Spock." He greeted hoarsely, stepping aside to allow the Vulcan entrance.

"Captain, I would assume from your hour long absence from the bridge that your hiccups have yet to abate?"

"*Hic*."

"I see."

Jim looked up at Spock pleadingly and rubbed his throat.

"I've tried everything Spock. I can't make them stop. I even asked Bones for a hypo to help and he laughed at me!*Hic* He said they don't have a hypo for hiccups! 200 hundred years of medical advancement and*Hic* we still don't have a cure for hiccups! Can you believe that?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up at the sight of his Captain's distressed face.

"I find that quite believable Captain. No one has yet to be recorded of dying of hiccups."

Jim groaned and fell back onto his bed.

"Than I guess I'm going to be the first Spock. That's what my*hic* tombstone will say. Here lies James T. Kirk: First man to *Hic* die from hiccups."

Spock gave an internal eye roll and took a seat next to his captain on his bed.

"I believe you are being as humans say, overdramatic."

Jim allowed a small smile to light up his face as he looked up at his favorite Vulcan.

"Overdramatic would be me *Hic* asking you to fulfill my dying wish."

Spock looked down fondly at his captain and Jim could see the endearment Spock held for him in his gaze.

"May I enquire as to what that final request might be?" Spock teased.

Jim blushed a light pink and looked away from his first officer.

His only real dying wish was something he would never ask Spock to do, so instead of telling Spock what he wanted he decided to mess with his first officer.

"If you can find *Hic* a way to cure my hiccups I might just tell you."

Spock looked down at him in his adorably concentrating way before nodding to himself quickly.

"I accept your challenge Jim. I have already devised a way to dispel your hiccups."

Jim bolted up excitedly and beamed.

"Really Spock? How?"

Spock placed his hand against Jim's chest and pressed him back down onto his bed softly.

"You must lay flat on your back and close your eyes tightly Jim. No matter what happens you must not move or open your eyes. Do you understand?"

Jim nodded quickly and followed Spock's instructions. He trusted his first officer with his life and if Spock said he could cure his hiccups than he believed him.

Jim took a deep breath and waited for Spock to do whatever it was he planned to do.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt his bed shift and a warm heavy weight settle on top his hips.

Jim tensed at the unexpected contact and inhaled sharply.

"*Hic*"

"Do not move Jim." Spock instructed softly, his mouth suddenly unbelievably close to Jim's ear.

The captain's heart was all but beating out his chest at the rush of fear and longing and anticipation flowing through his veins.

"Spock.*Hic*"

"Shhh Jim, I will cure your hiccups." Spock assured the man beneath him.

Jim said nothing in return and tried to focus on keeping his body from betraying his arousal. He hadn't spent the last year and a half hiding his crush from Spock to have it revealed now.

Jim's breath caught in his throat as he felt one of Spock's hands brush a lock of hair from his face while the other brushed down his cheek.

Jim nearly whimpered at the feel of Spock's surprisingly soft hands against his skin and almost choked when he felt the man atop him begin to trace his features with a feather light touch.

When the nimble fingers finally reached his lips Jim couldn't help but exhale suddenly at the feel of calmness and peace.

"Spock." He exhaled.

His first officer didn't stop his tracing and instead slowed down more.

"A little known technique for curing hiccups is to relax the entire body and focus on something else."

"Hmmm that's nice Spock." Jim commented quietly.

Spock smiled slightly even though Jim's eyes were still closed and he could not see it.

"Jim, you have not hiccupped in the past 5.6 minutes so I believe I have beaten your challenge and would like to receive my reward."

Jim smiled hazily up at Spock with his eyes still closed as he melted further into his bed.

"What was that again?" He asked dozily.

Spock leaned in closer until his face was barely a breaths away from Jim's.

"You promised to divulge what your dying wish would be."

Jim was half asleep despite his best efforts to remain awake and didn't think twice about telling Spock the truth.

"I would want you to kiss me Spock." He admitted softly, opening his eyes slowly.

Spock was so close that they were sharing the same breath and all Jim could think about was how beautiful Spock's eyes were.

"Jim, I am going to fulfill your wish now. Is that acceptable?"

Jim nodded softly and closed his eyes again.

"Anything for you Spock."

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and brought his head down for the softest, sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced.

They came together and parted several time in the space of as many minutes as they made out gently atop Jim's bed.

Jim all but purred as Spock pulled away from his lips and started nipping lightly at his neck.

"Hmm Spock." Jim gasped quietly.

Spock smiled against his captain's skin and moaned as Jim hitched his leg around his hip.

Jim ground their hips together and clawed at Spock's back to bring him closer.

"Spock, God, don't stop. Don't ever stop." He begged.

Spock nipped at his ear before replying.

"Anything for you Jim."

A long while later the two laid together under Jim's covers and tried to catch their breath.

Jim snuggled into Spock's embrace and leaned foreword to share one more lingering kiss with his new lover.

"I'm really starting to think there's nothing in the universe that you can't do Spock. Thanks for getting rid of my hiccups and well…this. You have no idea how much this meant to me."

Spock held Jim closer and laid his cheek against Jim's hair.

"There is no need for thanks K'diwa. I would do anything to remedy your discomfort and I must admit that I found….this, to be quite enjoyable as well. I had not dared to hope for such a response and to know that you desired me as well…..It was as you would say, awesome."

Jim chuckled lowly against Spock's torso as he lazily traced random patterns onto his lover's chest.

"I can't believe you just said awesome."

Jim rolled on top of Spock and smiled shyly down at his love.

"If I hadn't gotten the hiccups you never would have helped me, if you hadn't helped me I never would have asked you to kiss me, if you hadn't kissed we never would have gotten this far."

Jim beamed down at Spock and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I might never have gotten the courage to tell you I love you."

Spock's face flushed dark emerald as he recalled how very loudly Jim had proclaimed his feelings for him as they made love. His skin got even darker at the remembrance of his own declarations of love and their volume.

"It would seem it was quite fortunate for the both of us that you acquired the hiccups Jim."

Jim laughed warmly down at his Vulcan and nestled himself atop Spock like a dozing cat.

"I never thought I'd think of hiccups fondly." He admitted sleepily.

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and held him close.

"Rest T'hy'la. We can discuss it more in the morning."

Jim made a soft confirming sound in the back of his throat and dozed on Spock's chest.

He was only minutes away from sleep claiming him when he opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"Oh *Hic*"

Spock closed his eyes and said nothing.

His T'hy'la always knew how to make him smile.

* * *

><p>I did a X-Men Evolution story about troublesome hiccups a few years back and thought I'd add one to the Spirk archives. Nothing makes me happier than to add something new to one of my favorite pairings. Happy Valentines Day people! This story is dedicated to the people out there like me who are still looking for the JimSpock of their life! Read and review please!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
